More Sideways Stories From Wayside School 2
by L.Q. Brooks
Summary: Louis is accused of tying Mr. Kidswatter up, and the students must prove that he is innocent, not guilty.
1. Jenny

1. Jenny

Jenny was a good girl. Well, as good a girl as she was before, which is still as good a girl as anyone could be. She also became best friends with Allison. She despised Deedee, but no one knew why. Both of them were so nice, so kind, so generous, so...so...ah, there aren't any words anyone can think of. Except DJ, maybe. He could even make up a song for it. Jenny liked his songs. She also liked to ride her bike into Mrs. Jules' class. The funnest way to get in, she always said. In case you don't remember, DJ's songs sort of went like this:

Myron, oh Myron  
Yeah Myron, you're nice a guy  
But Myron, oh Myron  
I have some news you might despise

We changed some seats  
Not too long ago  
Now Calvin's in front of you  
So just so you know  
Oddly, your bird,  
Ran far, far away  
From you, of course  
But with Calvin she stays

Just thought you'd know

Calvin, oh Calvin  
Yeah Calvin, do you miss Bebe?  
But Calvin, oh Calvin  
You have a new friend, "Oddly"

He doesn't draw pictures  
Or any of that stuff  
But when I say this  
Don't you think it's bluff  
Oddly used to like Myron  
But I guess he's changed  
So the birdie came to you  
Because Myron is lame

At being class president

Suddenly from the loudspeaker a booming voice banged into Jenny's ears. _"Louis, please come to my office. You must leave Wayside School immediately," _cried the voice of Mitchell Kidswatter.

**AR: **Yeah, I said Mitchell Kidswatter. I said it because I can. Because I'm awesome. Ha ha ha, ha ha ha! Oh, that felt good. I'll be excellent at world domination. But I digress.


	2. Deedee

2. Deedee

Deedee was flabbergasted. Louis and Deedee were best friends! He couldn't leave! Well, Louis DID say he always wanted to be friends with a dead rat but, still! The idea! _"Would you like to say a few words before you leave, Louis?" _Mitchell said over the loudspeaker. The microphone made a scratchy noise, then Louis' voice came onto the PA. "Students, faculty, I just want you to know that I have enjoyed working here for this long, but it is high time for me to leave. I highly wish I didn't have to do this."

"I am sorry Allison, Benjamin, Calvin, Dameon, Dana, Deedee, DJ, (thanks a lot, Eric), Jason, Jenny, Joe, John, Joy, Kathy, Leslie, Mac, Maurecia, Myron, Paul, Ron, Rondi, Sharie, Stephen, Terrence, Todd, Virginia, Nick, Mark, Ray, Mrs. Jules, and Nancy. You all mean so much to me, but it is time for me to go, so if you want to say goodbye, come down in the next," here he paused, "Four minutes and fifty three, fifty one, seconds. Forty seven. You get the point. Hurry if you want to take one last look at me." Mrs. Jules' classroom immediately became empty all except for a song.

Leslie: Right, right,  
We gotta fight  
To get Louis back all night  
That's the dealio

Paul: It's just all too much  
10 AM and innocence is up  
It's like rock and roll

Deedee: Our ball catcher  
Mrs. Jules: Recess teacher  
Leslie: Call me up if you want to play  
Paul: Don't be fancy, for Mac and Nancy  
All: This is serious

DJ: So raise your glass if you are...

"You know, we listen to the radio way too much," DJ said. Nancy walked out into the crowd. "Yeah you do." "Hey, Nancy, wanna join our...stampede, I guess you could call it?" Mac asked. "Sure!" Nancy squealed and started walking next to him. Deedee smiled. It was nice to know that at least SOMEONE had a relationship. Deedee wished...she just wished Ron to ask her out. She thought it would be too straightforward if she did it. And it probably would be.

They finally got down to the bottom floor right when Louis was walking out the door. "Wait!" Sharie and Deedee both yelled at the same time and ran up to the front. Louis turned around and smiled. "Hey, Sharpie! Nice to see you awake! And Colvin DR! Come to say goodbye? Well, goodbye!" Louis turned around and continued walking out the door. When he looked back to get one last glance at Wayside, a surprised face etched on his face. "Wayside School is falling down...again!" And with that note, his eyes rolled back and he fainted dead away.

**AR: **(Hedwig's Theme in backround) Dun, dun dun dun, dun dun, dun, dun, dun dun dun, dun dun. Haha, I just love themes in the background. Makes it that more exciting, doesn't it? It does to me anyway.


	3. John and Dana

3. John/Dana

John never liked Dana. She was always a leaky faucet, a foghorn, or a giggle box. She was never just a normal girl.  
Dana never liked John. He was always calling her a leaky faucet, a foghorn, or a giggle box. He was never just a normal boy.  
That was the problem. But, neither of them thought that Louis was innocent, so today they would unite as a team and get Louis to go away for a long, long, time. They liked Mr. Kidswatter better, if you couldn't tell.

They also agree that the whole "Wayside School is Falling Down" bit is a bit overused. Seriously, Kathy was a nice girl (John sort of liked her, in a way), but he didn't think entirely that the song:

(Wayside school is falling down, falling down, falling down,

Wayside school is falling down my fair lady.

Kids go spat as they hit the ground, hit the ground, hit the ground,

Kids go splat as the hit the ground my fair lady

.

Broken bones and blood and gore, blood and gore, blood and gore,

Broken bones and blood and gore my fair lady.

We don't have to go to school no more, school no more, school no more,

We don't have to go to school no more my fair lady.)

:can't be used lightly. It couldn't! DJ could sing it all and still smile, though, so it mustn't be THAT bad, would it be? Right? Who agrees with John? Dana on the other hand, well, that information is classified too.

* * *

John looked up from the lunch menu at Cafe Itallino and nodded to Dana. Dana nodded back and looked towards Louis. He was slowly stirring around his iced tea, staring at the one small piece of ice that never seemed to move. She took out her notepad and wrote down everything she saw.

stirring in cup

still stiring

still stiring

still stiring

still stiring

still stiring

Dana began to laugh. John rolled his eyes. "Giggle box, quiet down!" he said. Dana glared at him and stopped. The thing was, Louis hadn't done anything different for three minutes. He was probably just depressed. Dana nodded at John. John nodded at Dana. Louis was guilty. They couldn't think that way. Finally Louis looked up and started walking away from the table. John walked over to the table and gasped but no sound came out. On top of the tip he left, he had written this note.

This is what happens when you mess with Louis, the yard teacher.

You're next, Mrs. Jules.

**AR: **Stares at note. Still staring, still staring, still staring, still staring, still staring. This isn't getting us anywhere, does it? Ah well, just wait for the second pair up!


	4. Mac and Nancy

4. Mac/Nancy

Mac loved Nancy. Nancy loved Mac. It would make no sense if they didn't team up in this predicament. It would make sense, I guess, if we didn't have a predicament, but they did, it does, and we do, so that's that. Suddenly Mac thought of something: Bebe. Pretty soon Wayside's sinking would get up to the 19th story and...who knows what would happen? Not me, obviously. They just hoped Knears from the third floor wouldn't catch them. What a predicament that would be. Then they would REALLY have to join together.

But they didn't have time to think about Bebe, or the 19th story, or Knears. All they knew was that they had to do secret codenames. Hoo, this is going to be fun. Mac and Nancy spun hands together and spun around and around around and around and around and around until they got dizzy and fell. When they got up they didn't know who the other one was. Mac was now Nancy and Nancy was now Mac. There. Unrecognizable. Oh, wait, if they're so unrecognizable, I better change something.

4. Nancy/Mac

There. Perfect. Now Nancy and Mac started looking around for clues. They checked the 1st floor, the 2nd floor, the 3rd floor, the 4th floor (skip to the end if you do not want to get bored), the 5th floor, the 6th floor, the 7th floor, the 8th floor, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, and all the way up to the 30th story. (Phew, that was a mouthful) Nancy and Mac only found these things ( in order, too!)

A sharpie  
Duct tape  
Rope  
The lost ear  
Mac (she fell and Nancy had to find her)  
Mrs. Walloosh (let's kick her out, they said to each other)  
And the 30th story.

Wait, not the 30th story. No 30th story. There was no 30th story in sight. Mrs. Jules' classroom was...gone.

4. Nancy/Mac, get back!

Sorry. That was Terrence.

**AR: **Uh-huh! Bam! Did it all before lunchtime! A new record! Go L. Q.! Go Mr. Brooks! It's your birthday! Boom, boom, hey! Ho! Here we go! Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo! Oh, wait, if I do this long an AR, I might NOT make it past 12. Nevermind.


	5. Leslie and Paul

5. Leslie/Paul

Paul was dancing along to the pretty music that Kathy was playing (don't...ask) and singing along to the pretty song she was singing (don't...ask).

_Wayside school is falling down, falling down, falling down,_

_Wayside school is falling down my fair lady._

_Kids go spat as they hit the ground, hit the ground, hit the ground,_

_Kids go splat as the hit the ground my fair lady_

_._

_Broken bones and blood and gore, blood and gore, blood and gore,_

_Broken bones and blood and gore my fair lady._

_We don't have to go to school no more, school no more, school no more,_

_We don't have to go to school no more my fair lady._

__Wayside School _was_ falling down, and Leslie and Paul needed to find out what was happening. John and Dana were on Louis' tail, Mac and Nancy were looking for clues to prove his innocence around Wayside, so it was up to these _lovebirds _to figure out _why _Wayside Elementary was sinking into the ground. The 30th floor was gone, and Mrs. Jules...who knew what had happened to her? She had gone up to see her classroom, as some people didn't say (thanks a lot, Deedee).

Leslie glared at Paul and he stopped singing. They looked outside their window and it was nothing but dirt. They checked what story they were on. It read, LEVEL 12. That meant the school was sinking at three feet per minute. "Louis would know what to do," Paul solemnly told Leslie. Leslie nodded, but did not elaborate. The thought of everything happening was enough drama on it's own. The duo ran up the stairs until the dirt was not seen. Leslie gulped, but realized what she had to do. She had a plan.

* * *

She was rummaging through the sticks in the garden and found four very sturdy ones. She then found four sturdy rocks, and four sturdy crowbars. She stuck one of each on all four sides, and it stopped for a moment. She smiled, and went through the window, with Paul following close behind. They stopped on LEVEL 21 when they noticed that all the floors above them were dropping from Wayside one by one. The floors, when hitting the ground, seemed to make holes right around where they were being held up. Leslie and Paul soon realized that there was nowhere to escape.

**AR: **Sorry I haven't written in a while. Working on other stuff. Just started Junior High. Well, later!


	6. Kathy

6. Kathy

"Let's save Wayside School!" These were the first words that Kathy heard out of Ron's mouth in a while. Kathy wasn't one for saving things, but she supposed her thoughts weren't everything. She didn't like the others, but she just couldn't let them die. Kathy nodded, took Ron's hand, and ran into Mr. Kidswatter's office. "Mitchell Kidswatter, I demand you give Louis' job back!" Mr. Kidswatter was sobbing of what has happening to his school. "No! Never!" "Then I'll have to kill you." "I'LL DIE ANYWAY! DON'T YOU IDIOTS GET IT?"

Mitchell was right. They would die anyway. But that didn't stop Kathy. She dialed this number on Mr. Kidswatter's phone.

**8017874321**

WARNING: THIS IS A CONVERSATION WITH LOUIS AND KATHY.

"Hello, this is Louis Sachar!"  
"Louis! We need you!"  
"No! Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Kidswatter fired me!"  
"Then tell him you were innocent! This is your last chance!"  
"-pause- How far down is Wayside?"  
"The 24th floor. The floors are starting to topple!"  
"-pause- Where do I get in?"  
"Um, there is a hatch on the 26th floor. If you can open it, you can get in!"  
There was a grumbling noise and a long clank before a reply. "I'm in! Now what?"

Kathy smiled and ran up to the 26th floor. She motioned him to come down to the first story while Ron was thinking of a plan. Finally he gleamed and looked over to Kathy. "The falling will stop once the floor droppings get down to the 14th story. That's how far up the holes are. If we can get down to the 14th story before the falling gets too far we can get to safety." "Run!" Louis said behind them. Kathy looked behind, and saw thirty men with torches and pitchforks heading right for Louis.

* * *

"Geez, man! What have you done?" Ron yelled. "I was so angered about getting fired that I left a note and angered a few people at the restaurant I was at," Louis screamed back. Kathy said, "Look, we can't leave you behind! Come on!" Louis looked back, then to Kathy, then ran. The floor droppings were getting close behind them. "We're almost there!" Ron said on the 16th story. The armed men were on their tails. They landed on the last step, looked at the 15th floor starting to fall. They jumped right when it fell.

The world was silent. Kathy turned around to where the thirty men were. Every single man was gone. Ron sighed in relief. "One more step and we would have been toast!" Louis said. "You're telling me!" Kathy groaned. Maybe life would be back to normal. But it wasn't. It wasn't normal. Mrs. Jules, 15 floors, and most of Mrs. Jules' class was gone.


End file.
